Unforgivable
by Chellesmere
Summary: Malam ini adalah malam yang penting. Malam yang menurutnya paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Benarkah begitu?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you were recognized. All of it belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, cliché, gaje, character dead, post-Hogwarts.**_

* * *

**Unforgivable**

"Tak perlu segugup itu, Draco," kata Blaise nyengir lebar. Dia sudah merasa geli melihat tingkah laku Draco yang tidak bisa berhenti berjalan hilir-mudik sejak tadi.

Draco berhenti berjalan, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. "Coba saja kalau kau yang berada di posisiku saat ini, Zabini," desisnya.

"Zabini, eh?" Blaise terkekeh. Dia tahu betul, sahabatnya itu hanya akan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya kalau sedang merasa kesal. "Tenang saja, Draco. Dia pasti akan berkata _ya._"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco, wajahnya penuh harap.

Blaise mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Draco.

"_Well,_ mengingat bagaimana sikapmu terhadapnya selama enam tahun kita di Hogwarts, aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tidak yakin kalau dia akan langsung berkata _ya._"

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Draco lemas.

"Ya," jawab Blaise, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Wajah Draco memucat. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di sebelah Blaise, menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu, ini memang ide yang benar-benar buruk," katanya putus asa.

Blaise akhirnya tak tahan lagi, dia tertawa keras. Selama bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Draco, belum pernah dia melihat pemuda itu segugup ini. Menggelikan sekali rasanya melihat seorang Malfoy yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa emosi, tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti sekarang.

"Ada yang lucu, Zabini?" tanya Draco dingin.

Blaise berhenti tertawa. Dia tahu di mana batas emosi Draco, dan sepertinya sekarang sudah bukan saat yang tepat lagi untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Santai saja, _mate._ Dia pasti akan berkata _ya._ Percayalah padaku."

"Dan bagaimana kalau dia menolakku?"

"Antar dia pulang ke rumahnya, setelah itu beli Wiski-Api sebanyak yang kau mampu, dan aku akan menemanimu minum sepanjang malam. Lalu besok, aku akan mencarikan gadis lain untukmu."

Draco melemparkan bantal duduk ke wajah Blaise. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

Blaise nyengir jahil, menangkap bantal duduk yang dilemparkan Draco. "Hei, aku hanya berusaha memberimu sedikit saran yang akan sangat membantu. Dan aku memang menyebalkan. Aku sudah tahu itu, kau tak perlu repot-repot memberitahuku."

"Saranmu sama sekali tidak membantu, Zabini," dengus Draco.

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia tak pernah menduga sedikit pun kalau dia akan melihat hari di mana akhirnya sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta, hingga sampai pada jenjang serius untuk melamar seorang gadis. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apa lagi gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Dia adalah Hermione Granger, kelahiran-Muggle, Putri Gryffindor, Nona-Tahu-Segala, sahabat Harry Potter, dan salah satu dari anggota Trio Emas―musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Draco dan Hermione sudah menjalin hubungan sejak tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts. Pada awalnya banyak yang tidak mempercayai hal itu. Dan memangnya siapa yang akan mempercayai hal seperti itu? Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama enam tahun dengan bertengkar dan saling mengejek, bahkan sampai terjadi insiden adu kekerasan fisik di tahun ketiga mereka. _Well,_ mengenai hal yang terakhir ini, Hermionelah yang lebih banyak berperan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dari status musuh bebuyutan, berubah menjadi status pasangan. Terkadang cinta memang sangat aneh.

Suara jam yang berdentang tujuh kali terdengar dari arah ruang keluarga, dan Draco terlonjak bangun. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dia menarik napas panjang lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, merapikan rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan, dan dengan mantap berjalan menuju perapian.

"Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini," kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini mudah."

"Bicara pada diri sendiri tidak akan membantu, Draco," kata Blaise riang.

"Diam kau," kata Draco tanpa menoleh. Tangannya sudah menggenggam sejumput Bubuk Floo.

"Hei, Draco?" panggil Blaise.

"Apa?" kata Draco kesal. Kali ini dia menoleh, memandang Blaise yang sedang duduk santai sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Kau melupakan ini," kata Blaise tersenyum kecil.

Mata Draco melebar. Oh, demi Circe! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan benda sepenting itu? Ini jelas bukan pertanda baik. Dia segera menghampiri Blaise, mengambil kotak itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahnya.

"Trims, Blaise. Doakan aku berhasil," katanya singkat.

Blaise tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Sukses, _mate._"

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah masuk ke perapian, dan menghilang di balik api berwarna hijau.

-o0o-

"Draco, kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika kita sudah sampai di sana," jawab Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Itu sama saja bohong, Draco. Karena apa gunanya kau mengatakan tempat tujuan kita? Begitu kita sudah sampai di sana, aku pasti sudah mengetahui tempat itu, kan?"

"_Well,_ sepertinya memang tidak sia-sia kau mendapat sebutan sebagai murid terpandai di Hogwarts, Mione," kata Draco menyeringai.

Hermione mendengus, dan Draco terkekeh. Dia memang senang menggoda gadis itu.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, menuntunnya menuju sebuah danau kecil di tepi hutan. Malam itu angin berhembus kencang, dan terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Draco melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hermione, gadis itu memberikan senyum terima kasih padanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di tepi danau, Hermione duduk di sebuah batu dan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Draco penuh tanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Draco merasa tenggorokannya mengering. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Malam ini adalah malam yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, dan dia berharap kepada apa pun yang ada di atas sana agar mengabulkan harapannya.

"Draco? Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut," tanya Hermione cemas.

Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione, kemudian berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Sekarang wajah mereka sejajar. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dan menatap matanya. Hermione menahan napas dengan tidak nyaman, tetapi tetap membalas tatapan Draco. Gadis itu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia ragu, dan akhirnya memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Mione, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco tegang.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Draco. Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, kau konyol. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku bahagia?" tanya Draco lagi. Selagi dia menanyakan hal itu, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat di dalam rongga dadanya.

Hermione meremas tangan Draco. "Ya," jawab gadis itu.

Akhirnya Draco bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dia melepaskan satu genggaman tangannya untuk merogoh saku jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dia menggenggam tangan Hermione. Gadis itu menatap Draco dan tersenyum, dia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Draco berdeham. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan berani, dan sambil menahan napasnya.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Draco untuk menutup mulutnya. Mata cokelatnya sekarang berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Ya, Draco, ya," jawab gadis itu tersendat.

Draco tersenyum lebar, membuka kotak kecil yang diambil dari dalam sakunya tadi, dan menyematkan sebuah cincin mungil di jari manis Hermione, kemudian dia memeluk gadis itu, erat. Sudah pasti malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

-o0o-

Mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan―memperhatikan permukaan air danau yang berwarna keperakan karena terkena pantulan cahaya bulan, ketika mereka mendengar suara kelebatan-kelebatan jubah di sekitar tempat mereka duduk. Draco menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat beberapa penyusup yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengganggu malam mereka. Dan jantungnya terasa merosot ke perutnya ketika dia melihat bibinya―Bellatrix Lestrange, dan beberapa Pelahap Maut sudah ber-Apparate di tempat itu, dengan tongkat sihir siap di tangan mereka.

"_Well, well, well,_ apa yang kulihat ini? Kuharap mataku sedang menipuku," kata Bellatrix dengan suaranya yang seperti bayi. "Keponakanku tersayang bersama dengan Darah-lumpur. Manis sekali."

Draco merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan leluhurmu kalau mereka melihatmu menjadi Darah-pengkhianat, Draco?" lanjut bibinya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Draco. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, dengan cepat menghitung jumlah Pelahap Maut yang mengepung mereka. Lima orang, menjadi enam dengan bibinya. Dia menelan ludahnya, jumlah yang cukup tidak seimbang.

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Bellatrix. Dia memandang Hermione, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kejam. Dan detik berikutnya, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh kilatan-kilatan cahaya tongkat sihir yang berwarna-warni. Cahaya merah dan ungu bertemu di udara, menghasilkan percikan-percikan bunga api, menerangi tempat itu.

Draco melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu sedang bertarung dengan tiga Pelahap Maut, dan dia harus mengakui kalau gadis itu memang hebat. Dia berkonsentrasi lagi pada Pelahap Maut yang menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Cruciatus yang membabi buta.

"_Ve__neficus D__olens!_" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Draco. Pemuda itu menahan napasnya, dia pernah mendengar tentang kutukan itu. Salah satu kutukan hitam yang membuat si penerima kutukan mengalami luka dan pendarahan baik luar maupun dalam―kutukan yang mematikan. Dia memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit fatal yang pasti sebentar lagi akan dirasakannya. Tetapi alih-alih rasa sakit, dia mendengar tarikan napas tertahan dan suara tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat tubuh Hermione yang tergeletak di tanah. Gerakannya terhenti ketika dia sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh, tidak! Mione!" teriaknya. Dia berlari menghampiri gadis itu, sementara para Pelahap Maut yang menyerang mereka mulai ber-Disapparate dari tempat itu.

Draco berlutut di samping Hermione, menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menyentuh wajah gadis itu―darah mulai mengalir keluar, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu. Dan selama hidupnya, belum pernah Draco merasakan ketakutan sebesar sekarang.

Di sana, dalam pelukannya, Hermione berbaring lemah, bersimbah darah. Dan yang membuat semuanya semakin buruk adalah, tak ada hal apa pun yang bisa dilakukannya selain melihat tanpa daya―membiarkan Sang Maut menarik kehidupan dari tubuh gadis itu secara perlahan.

"Dra-co, maaf-kan a-ku," kata Hermione di antara tarikan napasnya yang mulai melambat.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, seakan hal itu bisa memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. "Hei, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata apa pun. Aku akan membawamu ke St. Mungo, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja―kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya panik.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Waktu-nya tak a-kan cu-kup, Dra-co."

Mata Draco membelalak lebar. "Oh, tidak! Tidak dan tidak! Kau tidak akan menyerah! Kau akan bertahan! Kau harus bertahan!" katanya putus asa.

"Maaf-kan a-ku," kata Hermione lagi.

"Tidak, Mione! Tidak! Aku bersumpah, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan ini padaku," kata Draco mulai marah.

Hermione tersenyum lemah, pandangan matanya mulai meredup. "Ka-lau be-gitu maaf-kan diri-mu sendi-ri, Dra-co."

Draco terdiam membisu, hatinya bagai teriris menjadi sayatan-sayatan kecil, dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya, semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya terlupakan begitu saja. Dia hanya memandangi wajah Hermione yang mulai memucat seperti kapas.

Hermione balas memandangnya dengan pandangan intens, seakan ingin merekam seluruh wajah Draco ke dalam ingatannya. Dia menatap mata Draco, senyum kecil terhias di bibirnya, kemudian dia meremas tangan Draco perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Hermione hampir tak terdengar. Dia menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Mata Draco membelalak ngeri, dan dia tahu pasti kalau berjuta-juta Kutukan Cruciatus pun tak akan mampu menandingi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada saat itu. Rasanya seperti setiap mili udara ditarik keluar secara paksa dari paru-parunya, tak menyisakan apa pun untuk membuatnya bisa bernapas. Dia sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Lama dia memandangi wajah pucat Hermione tanpa berkedip. Dia sudah tak menghiraukan hal apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tak ada hal apa pun yang terlintas di benaknya pada saat itu, kecuali gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya, gadis yang dicintainya, gadis yang dengan sangat bodohnya rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dia menunduk, dan dengan lembut mengecup bibir Hermione yang mulai membiru dan mulai terasa dingin seperti es.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan memaafkan perbuatanmu yang satu ini, Sayang. Ingat itu," bisiknya.

Dia mempererat pelukannya, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Hermione. Tak ada setetes air mata pun yang mengalir keluar dari kedua bola matanya, karena menurutnya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya pada saat itu sudah sangat jauh melampaui batas air mata.

Dia menatap langit malam yang pekat tanpa bintang. Bulan yang tadinya bersinar terang sekarang bersembunyi di balik awan, hanya menyisakan bayangan gelap yang membentang jelas di hadapannya. Dan dia tahu bahwa saat itu adalah akhir dari semuanya. Harapannya. Cintanya. Hidupnya. Segalanya.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Fic tragedy pertamaku, dan kayaknya emang kelewat aneh. Dan untuk alasan yang aku sendiri ga tau kenapa, aku emang menghidupkan Bellatrix Lestrange di sini. Makasih banget buat Kak Sun-T atas ijin pake angstnya, love you kak. And for all reader, thanks for reading.^^**_

_**P.S: Infa, this is for you. Anggep sebagai pelunas utangku, yah? Maaf kalau tragedynya ga ngena...^^**_

_**Makasih banyak buat Cleopatra-dramione, Sun-T, Ara, Rhara Athena, draconiandevil18, rahmarta, hanaka of nadeshiko, kin-chan, Khariteshera, Nyxtheia, Fluffy, virus-1221, crossalf, Arzhetty, anna-kumala, isabela granger, Ao n ai, nesWizzle, DiefmadhaaGL, yuuaja, dan Enji86 yang udah review di "How It Is". Love you all… ^_^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
